An Unexpected Twist
by Star.Love13
Summary: Harry and Draco both return to hogwarts for their last year and start with a new and clean slate that will maybe lead to something more...


**Hye, this is my first drarry story. I hope you like it and pleas review!**

 **Warning: slash, boy/boy**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Draco and I am 18 years old. I'm in eight year of Hogwarts, and last month, while walking down the hall with one of my best friends, it all started. While walking to the cafeteria with my best friend, Blaze Zabini(the only person who actually  
/knows that I'm bi), I heard some laughter coming from the hallway leading to the gym, where the populars hang out. I peeked down to see a group of people laughing and sitting on the floor near the wall. He was the only one who stuck out. Harry Potter.  
/His jet black hair, his square-ish, chiseled face, his bright green eyes, and his pearly white smile. His body was just as fabulous. His tight blue shirt pulled over his rippling muscles and his rock hard abs. His skinny jeans which sat just far enough  
/down that I could see his grey underwear sticking out the side. They were also tight, tight enough that I could make out the outline on his left leg that went down his thigh. I have been love with Harry since he saved me in the war and I know I shouldn't  
/but looked back at his face, he looked so handsome and then I saw it. His eyes turned to me, and I swore I could make out what was a wink before I hit the locker in front of me.

"Ow." I said as I rose from the floor. I looked around to see if anyone noticed it. Luckily, only the girl whose locker it was, her friends and Zabini were the only ones. I looked at them with the famous Malfoy glare and they looked away quickly. I hoped  
/that Harry hadn't. Then I remember . 'Did he wink at me?' I thought. 'No. He couldn't have. Harry Potter is as straight as straight gets. And even if he wasn't, why would he wink at me of all people?' I turned to Zabini.

"Are you okay?" he asked "You took a pretty hard hit to the face! Were you... Distracted?" I knew from that, that he saw me looking at Harry. He looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Tell me about it when we get to the table." We reached our house table  
/and sat close to the back, so I could avoid looking at the golden boy. I knew we had a few minutes before Pansy got there so I started to tell him.

"Well..." I started "Ya, I was looking at him. But can you blame me? He's gorgeous! Plus, I could've sworn he winked at me."

"Harry Potter? Sorry bud but I doubt he winked at you. It's not that you're not attractive but... well you know guys like him. They are so straight that even the mention of something gay scares them away. I don't think he's gay or bi, and even if he was  
/I doubt he would've winked at you in front of all those people." He was absolutely right. That's what I liked about Zabini, always so smart and analytic.

"Ya, I see your point." I said "He's not bi, and if he was, I know he's not stupid enough to wink at me in front of all of his homophobic friends. He probably just blinked." Pansy arrived now so I changed the subject. "So, did you catch the new episode  
/of..."

That night I had a practice with my quidditch. I watched as my friends left to the common room. The halls ware very quiet, everyone was either studying in the library or hanging around in the common room. I decided just to sit, watching the people go  
/by, because I didn't feel like going to the slytherin common room knowing Pansy would try to get him to go to her room. As I saw the last of the quidditch team leave, I got up and was thinking about what I could do to pass the time until dinner.

"Umm... hey..."

The voice made me jump. I was about to yell at whoever was behind me for scaring me like that when I turned around and saw him. The golden boy. He stood there in his quidditch uniform dripping with sweat.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" I just looked at him. "Umm... are you gunna say anything?"

"What do you want, Potter" Great. That got of on a good start.

"Haha, well I was wondering if we could maybe start over?" I didn't know what to say. I looked in his eyes to see any sing that this was a trick but his eyes were open and filled with hope.

"Oh. Ya. Let's start over. We shouldn't be fighting over the thing from the past. I wanted to clean the slate for a long time."

"Haha, no. I got that when you were looking at me and I winked at you." Wait. Did he just say that he really DID wink at me? I became flooded with many emotions. I was ecstatic because he found me attractive, confused as to why he would be telling me  
/this now and lastly angry, because I realised what this probably meant, a prank.

"No, I was just wondering what you guys were laughing at... you winked?"

"Ya, I did... So you're not gay?"

"Me? No. But I don't judge gay people..."

"Well I'm only bi... I was hoping you were cause I was wondering if you'd want to... you know... hang out? Maybe go to the room of requirements?"

"What, so I can walk outside with you and your friends try to hex me? No thanks." Oops. That kinda just slipped out. I cursed at my paranoia. But his reaction surprised me.

"Oh. I can see why you would think that. But I'm not lying about this. Here, why don't you get a little... sample of what is yet to come?"

Before I could answer he pressed his lips to mine. I felt his soft, full lips pressed to mine, his saliva mixing with mine, and I couldn't help but grab the back of his head with both of my hands and massage his hair. It was smooth, and his lips felt  
/perfect pressed to mine. Just before I was satisfied with the kiss, he pulled away, and I practically fell over. He knew what he was doing, making me crave more. I cursed him in my mind but couldn't resist.

"Alright" I whispered "but if this is a trick I swear I'll make you pay, Potter ..."

He rolled his eyes, grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the room of requirements. I braced myself for a potential attack, but to my surprise, no one was there. We walked trough the halls, entered the room and I was shocked.

It was a replica of Harry's room.

I sat on his giant King-sized bed, which was covered in beautiful white sheets. It was much nicer than I has expected from him. Bigger too. He came into the room and sat beside me. I couldn't handle myself anymore as I grabbed his head and thrust my lips  
/to his. His tongue probed my mouth and mine did the same with his. He lay back on the bed and I straddled him, our lips still interlocked. To my surprise, he flipped us over and started kissing my neck. It felt great. He lifted my shirt off and started  
/to lick and kiss my nipples. They hardened in practically no time, as did my dick. He went further down, kissing my stomach, until he reached my jeans. He undid the button with ease, and slid them around my ankles, where I quickly kicked them off.  
/He pulled down my underwear and my 8 inch cock flopped into view. Then, he started to play with it.

He kissed up the side of my cock, all the way to the tip, which he licked for a couple of seconds. I moaned in delight at this and he started to take the head into his mouth. I gasped at this, as it sent the shiver of an orgasm throughout my body. He  
/started to pick up the pace of his head bobbing up and down on my dick, occasionally taking it out of his mouth to lick it or kiss it or to suck my balls. As he started to deepthroated my cock, I felt myself on the brink of cumming.

"OH GOD, I'M GUNNA BLOW!" I yelled.

"Do it" He whispered "Cum in my mouth"

At his words, an explosion of jizz burst from my dick and into his throat. He sucked the whole thing dry, licking all over my dick to make sure he got it all. Then he swallowed, and made his way back up to my face. We kissed, and I could taste the essence  
/of my salty cum in his mouth. I kissed his neck, and helped him remove his shirt, which I hadn't noticed that he was still wearing. I looked at his huge muscles. His rippling biceps and triceps, his amazing pecks and of course, his washboard abs.  
/I licked his nipples and went down on him, until I reached his pants. I was so excited to suck his cock, that I couldn't get the button undone right away. When I finally did, I quickly pulled his pants and underwear down, revealing his 10 inch cock.

"Oh my God. That thing is huge!"

"Haha, so I've been told."

I was an experienced cocksucker, so I knew exactly how to do it. I lightly licked the underside of his shaft, up to the head. I did a light licking of the head of his dick with the tip of my tongue, and then went to his balls. I sucked gently on each  
/one, licking them with my tongue as I did. I went back to his dick. I took the huge head into my mouth and started to bob my head up and down on it. I could sense he liked this, and I moved lower and lower on his dick. I reached about 2 inches from  
/the base and had to stop, so I quickly moved up and down the length that I could go, slightly expanding the range each time. Finally, I was able to reach the base and I moved up and down quickly on his huge cock, feeling it move within my throat.  
/He definitely liked this, as he put his hands on the back of my head to guide me wherever he liked. After a few minutes of this I could hear his moaning grow louder.

"OH GOD. OH MERLIN. OH YA, I'M GUNNA CUM!"

I moved faster over his dick and soon he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, I felt the rush of his salty jizz fill my mouth as he screamed out one more time. I swallowed all of the wonderful juice, licking and sucking and swallowing until  
/it was all gone. I moved my face to his and we kissed. When he pulled his face away.

"Oh fuck that was good. Did you like it?"

"Ya, definitely. Glad you were being serious, haha!"

"Oh Draco. I can't wait for next time. There will be a next time... right?"

"Oh ya! That was incredible!"

"How 'bout you sleep over?"

"But your friends ..."

"They won't notice if I stay away. Ron and Hermoine will like a night between the two of them. What do ya say?"

"Sure!" The smile Harry gave, filled his stomachwith a warm feeling that scared him none the less. He didn't know what this meant to Harry.

Harry got his wand and summoned some drinks. I lay on his bed, thinking about what just happened. 'I just did the hottest guy in school!' I thought 'Not many guys can say that! I wonder what will happen tonight... or tomorrow!' Then Harry walked in and  
/I decided to leave that thinking for later.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Pleas review!**


End file.
